The present invention relates to compositions, and in particular to multi-phase compositions comprising visually distinguishable patterns formed from particles dispersed, oriented, and suspended in at least one of the phases.
Personal care compositions that are suitable for cleansing the skin, e.g., soaps, shampoos, gels, moisturizers, and the like, are packaged in a variety of containers. Recently, the packaging for these products has been clear so that the consumer can see the product on the shelf prior to purchase. Some products are available in which visibly distinguishable phases can be seen, in which the phases are swirled together. Various dentifrice compositions, including toothpaste formulations, also are available in visibly distinguishable phases, sometimes seen through clear or translucent packaging.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for personal care compositions that deliver beneficial agents to the skin during use, are stable during storage, and present visibly distinguishable characteristics that can distinguish the products for consumers, and provide product recognition for the manufacturer. There also is an ongoing need for dentifrice compositions that deliver beneficial agents to the oral cavity, are stable during storage, and present visibly distinguishable characteristics that can distinguish the products for consumers, and provide product recognition for the manufacturer.
In addition, there is a desire for personal care compositions such as liquid soaps, shower gels, dentifrices, and body washes that can deliver skin benefit agents to the skin, that can deliver other beneficial agents to the area of application, and that have a visibly distinguishable characteristic.